


Hurt

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Frozen (2013) Parody, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Other, poor sammy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Lucy a Natale nella gabbia con Sam...





	Hurt

Un urlo terrorizzato risuonò per il Limbo, la parte più antica dell'inferno.  
Rintanato nell'angolo più remoto della gabbia, pallido come un staccio lavato e le mani chiuse intorno alla bocca Sam Winchester fissava con un autentico orrore ciò che stava davanti a lui; sicuramente quello batteva tutto ciò che aveva passato nella sua vita.  
Non sapeva per quanto avrebbe dovuto correre per tutto il perimento della gabbia, cercando in tutti i modi di evitarlo.  
“Mi chiamo Lucifer e amo i caldi abbracci” stava ripetendo per la milionesima volta Lucifero con un paio di finte corna di renna in testa, un sorriso che sembrava quello di un maniaco incontrato per strada pronto ad affettarti con un coltellaccio alle tre del mattino e Olaf di Frozen, con le braccia protese in avanti verso il povero cacciatore.  
“Avanti zucchero perché non vieni ad abbracciarmi?”  
Per Sam Winchester sarebbe stata la fine.


End file.
